By rotating or moving up the handle of the faucet, a conventional control valve for a faucet can control the open/close operation, the mixing ratio of cold water and hot water, or the amount of water flow.
However, the conventional control valve is disadvantageous because: (i) one control valve can only be used for one kind of flow. In other words, when a faucet has to provide two different kinds of flows (such as tap water and filtered water, and the tap water still need to include the mixing function for the cold and hot water), there is a need to install another control valve in the faucet. As a result, it increases the complexity of the structure of faucet; and (ii) it is inconvenient for a user to operate two control valves in the same time. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a ceramic control valve to overcome the problems presented above.